bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Donte Charles
Donte Charles was Waterloo Road's original bad boy. However, when his irresponsible behaviour causes the death of his best friend Adam Deardon, Donte soon realises it is time to grow up. He and Chlo Grainger embark on a serious relationship throughout their time at Waterloo Road. In Series 3 Episode 1, Chlo and Donte get married in a small ceremony, with his father Clarence Charles, present. Donte is very close with his father throughout his time at Waterloo Road. In Series 3 Episode 5, Donte discovers that Chlo has been sleeping with Brett Aspinall, Chlo's sister Mika Grainger's boyfriend. Donte is understandably devastated and breaks up with his wife. Donte then begins a relationship with Celine Dixon, as she helps him recover from Chlo's betrayal. However, Celine realises Donte is still in love with Chlo, and becomes jealous and insecure. In Series 3 Episode 20, a fire breaks out in the Waterloo Road canteen. Chlo calls Donte to save her from the blaze, which results in Celine telling Donte she is pregnant. Donte doesn't believe Celine and decides to save Chlo from the fire, resulting in Donte and Chlo getting back together. In Series 4 Episode 4, Chlo and Donte move out of Chlo's family home to live in a flat. However, they struggle to pay their bills, despite Donte's efforts, and end up moving back in with Chlo's step-father Tom Clarkson. In Series 4 Episode 7, Chlo discovers she is pregnant with Donte's baby. Donte is extremely happy and supportive, until Chlo decides she may not want to keep their child. Donte threatens Chlo with divorce and says he and Chlo are "finished" in an attempt to get custody of his child. However, in the same episode (Series 4 Episode 18), Chlo goes into early labour, and Donte decides he cannot live without his wife, and will therefore support any decision she makes. Chlo and Donte decide to keep their daughter and name her Izzie, after Chlo's late mother Izzie Redpath. Donte and Chlo then go on to move to a house outside of Manchester Univeristy so Chlo can continue her studies, whilst raising their daughter together, thanks to a gift from Tom. Quotes *"Hand it over" (first line) * "If we both say we done it, we cancel each other out, That's what the law says" * "I bet Satan gets loads of awkward letters at Christmas from dyslexic children" - Donte was dyslexic * "I reckon Leicester will win the league in 2016" speaking in 2008 * "Babes" To character "Chlo" his parter . Relationships *Chlo Grainger (girlfriend/spouse/mother of his child) **First Relationship ***Start Up: Before Series One Episode One ***Broke Up: Series One Episode Six ****Reason: Chlo was willing to let Donte take the blame for the car crash **Second Relationship (married) ***Start Up: Series One Episode Eight ***Broke Up: Series Three Episode Four ****Reason: Chlo cheated on Donte with Brett **Third Relationship (married) ***Start Up: Series Three Episode Twenty/Before Series Four Episode One ***Chlo and Donte remain together indefinetely and move away with their baby, Izzie *Celine Dixon (girlfriend) **Start Up: Series Three **Broke Up: Series Three Episode Twenty ***Reason: Donte was still in love with Chlo Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Charles family Category:Grainger family Category:Father Category:Chlo Grainger romances Category:Celine Dixon romances Category:Prisoner Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Jack Rimmer Era Students Category:Rachel Mason Era Students